Deal
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru's twin sister Akila is a spy for the WBBA. What happens when she wakes up one of the people she's spying on.


Akila snuck through HD academy trying to collect any information on team star breaker she could. Much like her sister she was Ryo's assistant but she did more undercover work. She slipped into Damian's room after already checking Zeo and Jack's. She crept past his bed hoping he was a heavy sleeper. She was walking through the room when her foot hit something on the ground.

"Shit"she whispered when she started to lose her balance. She barely caught herself on a nearby table. If she wouldn't have she would have fell into Damian's bed. She looked at him and he looked quite peaceful for someone who had sent Yu and Tsubasa to the hospital. Then her eyes went to the thing in Damian's hands. She knew this wasn't the time for pictures but she couldn't resist.

"Hikaru's gonna love this"Akila whispered before snapping a picture of Damian clutching a black teddy bear. She panicked when the flash went off. She mentally cursed herself for being so careless as Damian started to move. She quickly hid under his bed praying he didn't see her. Time seemed to pass by slowly as she felt Damain moving in his bed. She held her breath hoping he would go back to sleep.

"You know I can see you"Damian said peeking his head under the bed which almost gave her a heart attack. As she crawled out of her hiding spot she hit her head on his bed and he smiled. When she was totally out he sat on his bed looking at her unamused. Akila scratched her head not knowing what kind of excuse she could use to get her out of this one.

"Are you gonna lie or are you just gonna tell me why you were under my bed"Damain asked glaring at Akila. He had to admit she looked gorgeous she was built a lot like her sister but she had golden eyes and wavy pink hair that went to her shoulders.

"I just wandered in here I-"

"Neither of us have time for this so i'll make you a deal"Damian said.

"What kind of deal"Akila asked not liking the way he was grinning.

"I don't tell anyone you were ever here if you just agree to my demands"Damian said.

"And what are those demands"Akila asked.

"Sit and we can discuss them"Damian said patting a spot on the bed next to him.

"I think i'll pass"Akila said crossing her hands over her chest.

"It was actually more of an order than a request"Damian said grabbing Akila by the arm and pulling her onto the bed. Once she was on the bed he hovered over her holding her arms with his hands and keeping her legs pinned down with his own.

"W-What're you doing"Akila asked turning her head from him as he inched his face closer to hers.

"Not so tough now are we"Damian said in a low husky voice. Akila's cheeks grew red as she realized the position she was in.

"Stop"Akila managed to say but since she was so scared it sounded pitiful.

"All you have to do is lay with me until I fall asleep then you can leave"Damian said.

"T-that's it"Akila said shocked.

"Yeah so do you agree"Damian asked. After weighting her options Akila nodded her head and Damian rolled off of her. Akila nervously laid there while Damain got comfortable. She gasped when he pulled her towards his chest.

"W-What're you doing this is to close. I didn't agree to this"Akila said as she tried to push away from him.

"Oops I guess I forgot to mention this part of the deal"Damian whispered into her ear which sent shivers down Akila's spine. He pulled her closer and she felt uncomfortable. Her cheek was touching his collarbone and she felt his head resting on her own.

"D-Damian you're too close"Akila said.

"Akila"Damian said moving away from her.

"Yeah"she asked looking at him. She was surprised when he kissed her. It was quick but much to her surprise Akila didn't hate it.

"Now shut up and go to sleep"Damian said before tightening his grip on her again. Akila blushed as she touched her lips. His had been there only a few seconds ago and they were soft. Akila blushed since she had actually enjoyed the kiss. Damian didn't seem affected at all in fact she could hear him quietly snoring next to her.


End file.
